


Pointless Mitukat Fluff

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Games, Multi, established relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 15:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3534212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You had never been so horrified in your life. Mituna was lying in the ground in front of you, his helmet was thrown off to the side and some parts of his jumpsuit were torn. His body was covered in yellow from head to toe, with the occasional splatter of other colours from your encounters with Kurloz and his crazy friends. Your hands began to shake, the gun suddenly feeling a little bit heavier. You rush to his side, flinging the gun away and kneeling beside him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pointless Mitukat Fluff

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ky Is Not Important](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ky+Is+Not+Important).



> I cannot title. Help.

You had never been so horrified in your life. Mituna was lying in the ground in front of you, his helmet was thrown off to the side and some parts of his jumpsuit were torn. His body was covered in yellow from head to toe, with the occasional splatter of other colours from your encounters with Kurloz and his crazy friends. Your hands began to shake, the gun suddenly feeling a little bit heavier. You rush to his side, flinging the gun away and kneeling beside him.

You brush his shaggy hair away from his face and cup it in your hands. “Tuna?” you managed to croak out. Your voice was hoarse from the screaming and you chided yourself for sounding so pathetic. Steeling yourself, you took a deep breath and tried again, “Mituna.”

He didn’t move. Even though sounds of everyone else firing their guns at each other echoed throughout the field, to you, it was dead silent. A sharp pain suddenly spread throughout your right side. A small breath of pain escapes you as you fell to the grass, clutching your side. Sticky red liquid oozed from the gaps in your hand and dripped to the grass staining it red. You heard Mituna’s soft chuckle, obstructed by teeth and very breathless. “F-fuck...why?” you coughed.

Mituna snickered, looming over you, a wide grin on his face. “That wath for thooting me in the fathe,” he replied simply. Before you can react, he dropped to the ground and pressed your face into the grass. You heard rapid footsteps, then rustling of clothes, then, nothing.

A few more minutes passed with you awkwardly pressed into the ground with Mituna hugging you close to him before he released you from his grip and stood up. “I think they’re gone now,” he whispered before helping you up into a crouching position.

You fell your face heat up from the contact you two shared and quickly averted your gaze. This was so embarrassing. He smirked and playfully jabbed your side again. You now know that he had used your gun to make your side splatter in red. He handed the gun to you before crawling to get his own, the one you haphazardly dropped in your haste to make sure he was okay.

Even though the ammo weren’t real bullets, getting hit with a paint gun at close range hurt. Especially if it was jabbed into your side before firing.

Mituna crawled back to you, his gun in hand and peeked over the bushes. “Okay, there’th my idiot brother and hith totally hot girlfriend by the thwing thet, there’th Kurloth and hith wierd-ath girlfriend by the river, and there’th Tula up in the treeth,” his report was concise and void of any vulgarities. That was new.

You smirked and cocked your gun, Mituna mimicking your actions. The two of you shared a look before you leaned in and gave him a quick peck to the lips. When you pulled away, you reached out to grab the helmet that he has somehow forgotten and placed it back on his head. He smiled at you and gave your hand a quick squeeze before signalling and leaping out of the bushes, you closely behind his heels.

Rapid shots were fired from your gun as you caught them off guard. You felt your face twitch into a smile as you assaulted your friends with paintballs. Your name is Karkat Vantas, and you have never thought that shooting paintballs at someone could be so damn fun.

**Author's Note:**

> You thought this was sadstuck at first, didn't you?


End file.
